NEKU: The Owner's Guide And Maintenance Manual
by Hollyquin
Summary: Having trouble handling your antisocial semi-dead teenager? Here's everything you need to know about your new NEKU unit!


Disclaimer: The original Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual idea goes to Theresa Green, because I'm not this clever, really. XD

[[L: GET BACK TO WORK ON BLOODY GAMES, DAMMIT!

Holly: Awwww, why is L yelling at me?

Mello: Because you're lazy.

Holly: I'm writing!

Near: A completely random thing, though.

Holly: True. I got bored. The only TWEWY OGaMM I saw up was for Koki Kariya, so, I thought I'd make some more! :3

Matt: You're totally stalling.

Holly: Maybe.]]

---

**Congratulations!**

You are now the owner of your own fully-automated **NEKU SAKURABA** unit. To learn the uses and modes of your semi-dead emo teen, please read the following manual **carefully.** We are not responsible for any injuries resulting from not reading these instructions.

**MODEL SPECIFICATIONS**

**Name: **Neku Sakuraba. Nicknames include Phones, Blue, Black & Blue, Bruise, Orangeylocks, and Nekky, but you're probably best off calling him Neku. Especially do not call him Nekky unless you happen to be a NAO unit. Your NEKU unit can sense fangirls.

**Date of Manufacture: **Exact date unknown: year of manufacture is 1992 (calculated by the original Japanese release date)

**Place of Manufacture: **Shibuya, Japan.

**Height**: Average.

**Weight: **Slightly underweight.

**Set: PLAYER SET**™ (**NEKU**, **SHIKI**, **BEAT**, **RHYME**, special edition: **NAO, SOTA**)

---

**CLOTHING AND ACCESSORIES INCLUDED**

These include:

Three (3) black shirts with purple stripes down the center (size S)

Three (3) baggy white shirts

One (1) pair of black and purple shoes

One (1) white MP3 player on a lanyard (do not try to take this from your **NEKU** unit; he may react violently.)

One (1) pair of black and purple headphones (see below for information on your **NEKU** unit and his headphones)

One (1) Player Pin™(**this cannot be removed** until you have deprogrammed or completed the Player function.)

Twenty (20) other assorted pins. This set will always include the Pyrokinesis Pin™**, **the Shockwave Pin™, the Cure Drink Pin™, the Force Rounds Pin™, the Psychokinesis Pin™, and the Thunderbolt Pin™; the other fourteen pins are chosen at random. Note that all included pins will be at low level and not very powerful; your **NEKU** unit can make them more powerful by using them. You can buy any other pins you or your **NEKU** unit might wish to have from our catalog.

You should not have too much trouble unpacking your **NEKU** unit. If it refuses to exit the box it came in, simply inform your **NEKU** unit that you hold the key to his missing memories. When he runs out of the box, clonk him on the head and throw the box away. Congratulations- he's now yours.

---

**FUNCTIONALITY**

It can be somewhat difficult to figure out what to do with your **NEKU** unit, as he is of limited functionality. However, there are some suggested functions that he can perform.

**Player: **No, not that kind of player, you pervert. This is your **NEKU** unit's default function, as he believes himself to be stuck in a game in which he is fighting for his life. You are likely to find him running around asking where the Noise are. Your **NEKU** unit cannot properly perform this function without a partner, preferably a **SHIKI** or** BEAT** unit, though a** JOSHUA 1.0** unit will work equally well. This function has little practical use, but it is fun watching your **NEKU** unit run around and attack invisible things. However, if you are worried about him breaking your things, you are best off reprogramming his function. As a warning, if you do not buy your **NEKU **unit a partner and his function remains set at Player, he may die for no apparent reason at any time. If this happens, he has been Erased. No refunds may be made in this circumstance. After your **NEKU** unit's Happy mode is unlocked, the Player function has been completed and cannot be activated again. Your **NEKU** unit's Player Pin™ will disappear, and you may have your **NEKU** unit perform whatever other function you choose.

**Bodyguard: NEKU **units are notoriously selfish, and unless you find a way to reward him, this function is unlikely to work properly. However, if a **SHIKI** unit asks him, or if you somehow get your** NEKU** unit to like you, he will defend you to the death. Admittedly, his pins are only usable against Noise, but he's a good companion nonetheless.

**Graffiti Artist: NEKU** units are extremely fond of graffiti, particularly that of the artist CAT (otherwise known as the **SANAE** unit). Though it is unknown whether the **NEKU** unit himself creates graffiti, it is known that he must have a creative mind, and this is a possible function to explore. Take him with you next time you happen to be tagging up the side of a building, and see if he responds.

**Boy Toy: **Consider this a highly OOC function. We don't know how to unlock it- we have never done it successfully- but you'd probably be better off not trying, particularly if there is a **SHIKI** unit (or possibly a **JOSHUA** unit) around.

---

**MODES:**

Your **NEKU** unit comes with nine (9) different modes. These include:

Apathetic (default)

Angsty

Irritated

Angry

Calm (lv. 1 lock) (second default)

Betrayed (lv. 1 lock)

Protective (lv. 2 lock)

Happy (lv. 5 lock)

TIN PIN SLAMMER! (lv. 10 lock)

Until your** NEKU** unit unlocks Happy mode, he will wear his headphones at all times, signifying his detachment from the world, not to mention his disdain for his owner- that is to say, you. It is unknown whether or not he is actually listening to music when the headphones are on, as he will generally still responds to speech, though sometimes when in Apathetic or Angsty modes he will simply ignore you. This is normal. Do not try to remove the headphones- we are not responsible for any injuries that result from trying to take a **NEKU** unit's headphones away.

Apathetic and Angsty can seem quite similar at first glance. Apathetic is the default mode, but Angsty mode is activated when your **NEKU **unit thinks about how much he dislikes other people, or how he has lost his memories. It is not recommended that you speak to your **NEKU** unit during Angsty mode, as you will generally be either ignored or snapped at.

Irritated and Angry modes are actually quite different. Irritated mode is caused by **NEKU's** dislike of other people and can be activated by exposure to a **JOSHUA 1.0 **unit or a **BEAT **unit. A **NEKU** unit will react this way at first to a **SHIKI** unit, but after a few days he will become Calm instead, and spending time with a **SHIKI** unit is generally positive for a **NEKU** unit. Angry mode is typically more righteous and is aimed at other units that are threatening to him, such as the **HIGASHIZAWA, MINAMIMOTO, KONISHI, UZUKI** or **KARIYA** units. Angry mode can often lead into the Protective mode, particularly when your **NEKU** unit has bonded closely with a **SHIKI** unit.

The Calm mode may seem similar to the Apathetic mode, as it does not manifest itself in an outpouring of emotion, but the difference is that in Calm mode your **NEKU** unit does care about what is going on around him, and possibly about other people. Prolonged exposure to a **SHIKI** unit will unlock this, but it will also appear whenever your **NEKU** unit is around a **SANAE** unit. Becomes the default mode after spending a certain period of time with a **SHIKI **unit, generally four to six days.

The Betrayed mode is unlocked whenever your **NEKU **unit feels- you guessed it- betrayed. This mode is usually activated only for a short period of time as he discovers that he was not betrayed after all. However, this may be activated for a longer period if your** NEKU** unit discovers a **JOSHUA 1.5 **unit.

The Happy mode is very difficult to unlock, and prolonged exposure to the **SHIKI, BEAT** and **RHYME** units will generally unlock it eventually. This process usually takes about three weeks. When this process is complete, your **NEKU** unit's Player function will be completed and henceforth be locked. The method for unlocking the TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode is so far unknown, but that is probably for the best for everyone involved.

---

**REACTIONS TO OTHER UNITS**

When your **NEKU** unit is still in Apathetic mode, most other units will simply be ignored. Other reactions are as follows:

**SHIKI MISAKI**: At first, your **NEKU **unit will treat a **SHIKI **unit with disdain (as he does most people), and she will probably activate his Irritated mode fairly often. However, since he believes he needs a partner, he will generally stay with a **SHIKI **unit regardless. Over time, she will unlock his Calm mode- as he begins to care more about her, and about life- and eventually she will unlock his Protective mode. If a **SHIKI **unit disappears, your **NEKU **unit will fight to get her back. If you're planning on setting up your **NEKU **unit with a **JOSHUA **unit (or any other unit; we don't judge), you'd be best off not purchasing a **SHIKI **unit. It is unknown whether the Happy mode can be unlocked without a **SHIKI **unit. In Happy mode, these two units will be close friends, possibly even dating.

**YOSHIYA **"**JOSHUA**" **KIRYU**: Your **NEKU **unit will be on permanent Irritated mode at first when a **JOSHUA 1.0** unit is around. Eventually he will get used to it, and this will activate Calm mode. He will be Angsty when a **JOSHUA 1.0** leaves, but when he encounters **JOSHUA 1.****5 **(that is, a **JOSHUA **unit that looks normal, but has unlocked its Composer function), it will activate Betrayed mode. It is unknown how a **NEKU **unit would react to a **JOSHUA 2.0** unit.

**DAISUKENOJO "****BEAT" BITO**: Your **NEKU **unit will generally alternate between Irritated mode and Apathetic mode when he first meets a **BEAT **unit. However, if he has already interacted with a **SHIKI **and a **JOSHUA **unit, your **NEKU **unit will remain Calm around a **BEAT **unit, though he may occasionally still become Irritated. A **NEKU **unit discovering a **SPECIAL EDITION BEAT (****REAPER) **will activate the **NEKU **unit's Betrayed mode. Interaction with a **BEAT **unit will help unlock Happy mode. In Happy mode, these two units will get along well.

**YODAI HIGASHIZAWA, SHO MINAMIMOTO, MITSUKI KONISHI**: All of these units will attack your **NEKU **unit, and it is best for the safety of all units involved to avoid interaction. They will generally provoke your **NEKU **unit's Angry mode. If your **NEKU** unit is beset upon by one of these three units, your **NEKU **unit will be destroyed unless he pairs up with a **SHIKI**, **JOSHUA 1.0**, or **BEAT **unit, respectively. In this case the opposing unit will be destroyed. No refunds will be given. As an additional warning, **MINAMIMOTO **units are prone to giving **NEKU **units painful headaches. Again, the best solution is to keep them apart.

**RAIMU "RHYME" BITO**: Your **NEKU **unit will be Apathetic towards a **RHYME **unit until the **RHYME **unit is destroyed. A **RHYME **unit cannot be revived until the **NEKU **unit unlocks Happy mode, at which point he and **RHYME **will get along well.

**UZUKI YASHIRO, KOKI KARIYA**: These two units will sometimes activate your **NEKU **unit's Angry mode, but will just as often only activate the Irritated mode. When your **NEKU **unit is in his Calm mode, sometimes he and the **UZUKI **and **KARIYA **units will almost get along. Your **NEKU **unit will get along better with a **KARIYA **unit than an **UZUKI **unit. Shippers beware.

**SANAE HANEKOMA**: Your **NEKU **unit worships **SANAE **units, as the **SANAE **unit is the actual identity of CAT, the graffiti artist your **NEKU **unit is obsessed with. **NEKU **units do not know this at first, but still will get along with **SANAE **units. **NEKU **units will always be Calm around **SANAE **units, though the **NEKU **unit will temporarily activate Betrayed mode when he believes that **SANAE **is the Composer.

---

**CLEANING**

Do not attempt to clean your **NEKU **unit- he is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. We are not responsible for any injuries caused by trying to hand clean a **NEKU **unit.

---

**ENERGY**

Your **NEKU **unit, being a teenage boy, requires three meals a day. His favorite foods include chicken nuggets, shoyu ramen, and mushrooms, but he will eat anything you put in front of him.

---

**FAQ**

**Q: **A friend of mine bought a **JOSHUA **unit, and he won't stop chasing my **NEKU **unit around. Is this normal?  
**A: **Yes, entirely. **JOSHUA **units, at least until they're upgraded, will appear somewhat obsessive over **NEKU **units. If this is bothering you, try hitting the **JOSHUA **unit with a large stick and returning it to its owner.

**Q: **My **NEKU **unit will not talk to me. All he does is listen to whatever's on those stupid headphones of his. He's totally ignoring me. How do I get him to talk to me?  
**A: **All **NEKU **units are like this to some degree. If your **NEKU **unit doesn't like you- and he doesn't like most people- try buying a **SHIKI **unit or borrowing a friends to bring him out of his shell. After a week in her company, your **NEKU **unit should be nicer to you.

**Q: **My **NEKU **unit along with my **SHIKI **unit have been destroying everything in my house. He says he's "fighting the Noise". How do I get him to stop?  
**A: **You'll have to reprogram him. Your **NEKU **unit is performing his Player function, and if he stops attacking things he will die unless you switch his function.

**Q: **My **NEKU **unit dropped dead out of nowhere. What happened?  
**A: **Most likely you left your **NEKU **unit with his Player function activated without a partner. Nothing for you to do: just send him back for disposal.

**Q: **I think something is wrong with my **NEKU **unit. I asked for an orange-haired dude from The World Ends With You, but instead of a little emo boy hiding under his headphones, I got some guy with a lollipop and wings instead! The worst part is, he's been eating all my lollipops! What gives?!  
**A: **Ah, apologies for the mistake- you should have been a bit more specific. It appears you have accidentally received a **KOKI KARIYA **unit. If you want to keep him, do so, but otherwise you can send him back to us and you'll receive a **NEKU **unit, free of charge.

**Q: **An **UZUKI** unit asked my **NEKU** unit to "erase" my **SHIKI** unit and he just _did_. Any help? -- _submitted by PMiller1_  
**A: **By the time you receive this answer, you will already know the answer to this, but: did your **SHIKI** unit reappear the next day? It is quite normal for your **NEKU** unit to 'erase' your **SHIKI** unit not long after you receive them. This is perfectly normal, and your **SHIKI** unit will be unharmed. If the **SHIKI** unit does not reappear, the **NEKU** unit is malfunctioning. Please send it back to us, we will reprogram him and refund you the cost of shipping. We apologize for the inconvenience.

---

**WARRANTY**

Your **NEKU **unit has a money-back guarantee lasting for three years, unless you clearly go against the guidelines detailed here, in which case we are not obliged to accept a return. Your **NEKU **unit should live for quite a bit longer than that, unless he is swarmed by yaoi fangirls and their **JOSHUA **units. There is nothing we can do to prevent that from happening.

---

Holly: Done. :3 Have any questions for the FAQ? Just review with them!


End file.
